


Shooting stars

by taeazide



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Just really disappointed about the ending, M/M, Slaine is not going to rot in prison, Spoiler for ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeazide/pseuds/taeazide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing preventing me from sinking below was a thin metal wire; it dislodged from Tharsis' arm.</p><p>Slaine is certain that he will die from the crash into earth, but Inaho saves him unexpectedly and they both head down the Earth's atmosphere. </p><p>Upon landing they search for princess Asseylum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Descent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on the site. So please don't be too harsh on the critique. I just had to write an alternate ending for the show.

The regular beeping of the warning system snapped me out of my daze. My eyes were glued onto the observation screen of Tharsis: the word warning on a strip of flashing red obscured the view of the galaxy. I'd lost. A smile crossed my lips as I felt the small force of gravity gradually pulling me to Earth. _Earth, the planet that started it all and where I'll end up, burnt and spread out as ashes._ I leaned back into the cockpit of Tharsis not attempting to resist the G-force of the pull. _It was a long way down, so I should enjoy my ride until the end._ Taking a glance at the orange bulk of my enemy, a chuckle escaped my lips. It seems as if the world had never assigned me as a winner. My life consisted of an endless road heading downhill to the point where I wondered if I was traveling down a fathomless pit. I could imagine the silhouette of my nemesis sitting stiffly in the cockpit, holding onto the controls with fingers lightly rested on the buttons. "Bye, Orange," I whispered. The only thing preventing me from sinking below was a thin metal wire; it dislodged from Tharsis' arm. I resigned myself to my fate, plummeting faster. 

Then, the most unexpected thing happened.

Inaho's Kataphrakt reached out its arm and grabbed onto Tharsis'. What was he up to? To maintain balance, both machines spun 1440 degrees. I watched as the Kataphrakt spread out its metallic 'wings' to reduce the gravitational force. A clang of metal resounded around the empty expanse of space. It reminded me of a bird, stretching its wings out, preparing for flight. Except in this case, the feathers were replaced by metal parts. Contrasting with my desire to fly out of a cage, the orange bird seemed determined to dive into one of death.

"I'll act as a drogue chute. It will stabilise you." A monotone voice interrupted the silence. It was connected to Tharsis' private line through the broadcast system.  
"You intend to die with me?" I decided to ask the obvious. "You'll burn up."  
"Kataphrakt frames are high in density. They'll work well enough in ablative shielding." Inaho replied in a systematic tone. It crossed my mind that the Kataphrakt in front of me was possibly more humane than the boy in the craft. The creak of metal was somehow registered on Tharsis' dead system. I could see parts of the Kataphrakt being discarded in the corner of my peripheral vision: a trail of debris.  
"Impossible... It can't be done," I said dismissing the idea. If he truly wanted to die with me, I had no objection.  
"Really? I guess we'll see." If we live long enough that is. There was a brief pause, as if Inaho was contemplating something deeply and considering whether to ask a question or not. "Bat, do you believe in miracles?" He queried after seemingly making up his mind. He had to ask something so blatantly ridiculous. "I don't, nor will I ever!" I replied. His query brought my mind back to a figure with flowing golden hair. Asseylum waking up was something that could be defined as a miracle and a curse. The dual nature of such an occurrence was perplexing and not welcome. Did it mean that I would rather that Asseylum remained in an eternal sleep? No, that was despicable. There was no way that that thought had ever crossed my mind, right? I ceased my train of thinking, but the question that had bugged me ever since the princess woke up, resurfaced: 'Am I lying to myself?' To retain my sanity I mumbled a soft after thought to my previous outburst, "Things such as miracles don't exist..."

"Hmmm... I don't think so either. Everything turns out a certain way due to specific factors and is restricted to limitations within that field. So, we will survive this, according to my calculations."

"You sure, Orange? I really want you to be wrong, so that you'll join me in hell."  
Inaho hummed in response, continuing to adjust the position of the Kataphrakt. My system was completely down and the warning signs stopped showing on the screen. I took a glance through the monitor. Within the abyss of blackness was a mostly blue globe with the occasional light of a star: a burning ball of gas. A blinding white light shone on the horizon, half of it obscured by the sphere. It was sunrise. Rays of light penetrated the darkness, illuminating the globe in sections. White wisps of clouds temporarily blocked the view of some green and sand coloured continents before drifting off. The view was breathtaking. "The view is nice, isn't it?" The voice said from the speakers as if voicing out my thoughts. It was unpleasant. I began to say, "I've been too busy fighting-"  
"-To realise what the earth looked like from this position." Inaho interrupted me mid sentence, finishing off my thought. For an instant the same question passed through our minds: what would things be like if there was no war? No fighting. I shuddered at the thought of returning to Count Chuhteo's landing ship, while the idea of peace most likely appealed to Inaho. "Bat, I think we would be close friends if all this hadn't happened." Inaho said across the line. That statement seemed out of character for the boy. From what I had observed from the few interactions between Inaho and me, the other didn't seem to say things not based off logic or statistics. The statement he said was more personal than logical. I chuckled unexpectedly; the thought of our interactions were amusing. The first one being how we aided each other in a battle against a Martian noble, who I'd long forgotten the name of, resulting in Inaho shooting me down while I was still in the sky carrier. Was it a misunderstanding? The next one being when I had shot Inaho through the head in anger, until this day I have not figured out how he survived such a shot. Everytime we had met was during a fight to the death. The thought of us not engaging in a battle and speaking on friendly terms was foreign. How could the two of us ever meet when we are separated by the sparse area of outer space? "Slaine, I don't understand why you would be laughing," Inaho stated. Observing carefully this time, I noticed how his voice sounded a bit different from the previous exchanges. So, he did show his emotions, just in an alternate form.  
"I just thought the idea would be revolting. Our personalities don't match." I replied, crossing my arms in a disgusted pose, before moving them awkwardly back into place as I realised that Inaho couldn't see my reactions. "Our personalities disagreeing doesn't necessarily mean that we wouldn't get along."  
"Yes, it would. We would always argue."  
"Married couples often have conflicting personalities, but get on just fine."  
"A-are you comparing us to a married couple?!" I asked, incredulous. My cheeks felt warmer. An awkward chuckle crackled through the mic.

  
"*cough* ha, ha... I didn't mean that. It was just an example to backup my statement," Inaho replied trying to hide his laugh. Even if I refused to admit it, talking like this without worrying about the war of attrition between Earth and Vers, was pleasant. I knew that I would never be forgiven for my crimes against the princess that I held in such a high regard. At this moment I regretted my actions; I regretted pulling my comrades into this mess; I regretted starting the war again and causing the princess misery. Where were my comrades now? I wondered. The last I had seen of them was when Harklight was heading back to attack the assaulting force of the UFE military. I recalled his determination in defying my order: "Sir, that's an order, which I cannot follow through." I had comrades that were too good for me.

A cough brought me back to reality and to the oddly warm cockpit. I stared at the monitor. I could make out the landforms on Earth now: mountain ranges, crevasses and gouges. The temperature was rising at a rapid rate. "I told you, we're going to burn up! Let me go at this instant. You'll die with me." It didn't make sense as to why such a shout left my mouth. I hated the pilot in the Kataphrakt, the most, yet why did I want him to live?

I thought it was unjust. Burning to death slowly is excruciating, especially when a person believes that they will survive. Inaho had not sinned like I had. I deserve this death and it would be just a fraction faster as there wouldn't be a bird's wing acting as extra air resistance. If I decided to become a coward and give up my resolve, there was always the metallic murderer inside my pocket. It was simple as placing the gun in mouth and pulling the trigger. "Calm down, Slaine. I already told you that we would be fine." The monotone voice reassured me, despite the fact that I didn't believe his words. There was a pregnant silence between us.

"So this is what it feels like to be a meteorite," the thought slipped from my mouth.  
"Slaine, hold on tight. We're entering the Earth's atmosphere. The speed will increase from here."  
"I know that, you don't need to tell me." I could feel the definite shift in gravitational pull. Gravity was around 10N of force, but the pull was more prominent due to the mass of the Kataphrakt and Tharsis. It was the force of weight. I remembered my dad teaching me back when he was still alive. It was insignificant, yet it remained in my memory. "And Bat, we will look like a shooting star to the civilians, " Inaho commented.  
"Hmm... A shooting star. Do you know the myth about shooting stars?" I questioned in nostalgia as I remembered how the princess had told me this a few years prior when we were studying constellations.  
"Yes, what makes you so sure it's myth?"  
"Is that your attempt at making a joke?"  
"Yes, but that won't prevent us from making a wish." This was ridiculous, but he was right, it wouldn't hurt to wish on a star. I could see the tops of ruined buildings and skyscrapers now, they looked like grey square blocks.

I became curious. "Inaho, what did you wish for?" I asked, thinking that he wouldn't answer. There was a brief pause. "I wished for us to land safely. Though I think I wasted my wish. "  
"Anything else?"  
"I'll tell you later. How about you?"  
"For the princess to be happy wherever she is," I replied; I had finally realised my mistakes. It was not right forcing your values onto someone else. I was surprised to be making such a personal conversation with my foe. Things do happen in strange ways.  
"I never saw you as a selfless person."  
"A man on his deathbed can say honourable things, can he not? And last time I checked a star is not meant to make a wish upon itself." I laughed a little. It was a long time since I had last felt the facial muscles of mine move up. They felt stiff, unnatural. What we were doing was utterly incomprehensible, but I did not mind. This conversation was acting as a distraction from the sweltering heat of the cockpit and the way my clothes clung to me in a sweaty mess. "True, what should we name this star?" The voice was undisturbed by the ceaseless static. It was a strange things to ask, but an idea came to me.  
"It needs a name? The shooting star of Yester sounds nice."  
"Yester as in yesterday?"  
"Yes."  
"A shooting star from the past? Or do you mean that everything will be buried with this star?"  
"Both. Aren't we being ridiculous?"  
Inaho hummed in agreement. Then, we both laughed, but it hurt to do so. Both of our machines were travelling at almost supersonic speeds. The force pushed heavily on my chest, increasing pressure and constricting my lungs. We continued to laugh in this strained manner as the blocks turned into buildings, as the holes became windows and the ants became people. We were so close to the ground. I closed my eyes ready for impact.

The sound of laughter and a monotone voice saying, "I also wished that you would forgive yourself," echoed in my head.

My screen became a blinding shade of white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to capture Slaine's thoughts. Don't worry, they'll still be alive. Next will be Inaho's point of view. Please review and suggestions are welcome!
> 
> Preview:
> 
> He was unbelievably cold. His skin was frigid, a hue of unhealthy blue. I grabbed his arm to check his pulse. It was absent...


	2. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inaho notices a big problem before they impact into the ground. He tries to fix it, but will they be able to land safely? 
> 
> Inaho's perspective of Slaine changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. School just took up most of my time. I know it's frustrating waiting, but I'm trying my best. I can't promise that I'll update more frequently, but I'll try. Please leave a comment below.

##  Chapter 2: Landing

The dull noise of the vibrating Kataphrakt was the only thing heard in the craft. It was otherwise silent. Conversation between Slaine and I had momentarily stopped.

"So this is what it feels like to be a meteorite." His voice came across the line, breaking the eerie echoing of burning parts. It was strange how we were aiming at each other's throats mere hours ago and just recently he had been begging me to let go of Tharsis. Now we were having an ordinary conversation. It was an example of how I failed to read people's emotions. I had contemplated abandoning him, my hands hovering over the controls, but they never went beyond hovering; something prevented me from putting pressure on the button. It surely wasn't Seylum's request, was it? I didn't want to betray her expectations, but something else superseded that. Then, it came to me: I had not found out Slaine Troyard's true objectives. He still remained an enigma.

The acceleration in our plummeting broke me from my thoughts. I lurched forward and warned Slaine that we were going to be falling faster from here. His spiteful reply "I know that, you don't need to tell me," was amusing. He didn't bother to hide his emotions from time to time, what made him fascinating was when they weren't obvious and couldn't even be guessed.

It occurred to me that we would appear like a shooting star to the people below. Our burning parts were illuminating the night sky. I had never seen one before, but I imagined that it wouldn't be too special, just a glittering object trailing across the sky. A romantic could describe it as a star that had been abandoned by space and taken prey by gravity, but that would be an inaccurate description of our current predicament. Though in a way, Slaine had been abandoned by the world.

He wished for Seylum's happiness. It surprised me. He had truly done all this just for the princess, no the empress. He loved her, but was heading about it in the wrong way. I paused in my line of thought: who was I to decide what was right or wrong? It was pitiful that the Princess probably hadn't noticed his affections, seeing him as only a treasured friend. I could understand that because after all I loved her too.

The system displayed a warning sign signalling that our altitude was rapidly decreasing at a dangerous rate; we were approaching the ground. I had no doubt in my mind that we would land safely, but I couldn't shake this feeling of unease; something that I had taken for granted or forgotten about.

"...The shooting star of Yester sounds nice." I caught half of his sentence over the static. I nodded a little and then for some inexplicable reason we started laughing a while after. Then, that problem that had been eluding me came: 71% of earth's surface is water. There was an undeniably high probability that our makeshift sky-diver would land in water. I shook my head at the thought: our intense travelling speed would make us drown or smash us to pieces upon impact. I continued to laugh in a strain manner to distract myself from the issues of our landing. Immediately, my fingers fumbled with the controls. I switched my monitor over to display the camera below. Fathomless blue sea came into view. Pressing a few more buttons, I zoomed onto the ground that was increasing in size as we were plummeting. I took the eyepatch off. The depth returned to my perception and a searing pain struck me, causing me to cringe, but regardless I closed my other normal eye and observed the screen. Taking into account wind and air resistance, I traced my eye around the screen. My vision became an angry red. I screamed in pain and clutched my eye. Needles of pain were being stabbed into me; the model was malfunctioning. Breathing out a little, I opened my eye again to inspect the screen. A shaky voice came across the line: "...I-Inaho...?"

We were definitely going to collide with water. Frantically, I scanned from left to right, spotting the horizon on the far left. Instantaneously, I grasped both sides of the controls and tried to alter the flight route. _Reduce drag. No increase drag. Turn engine speed to moderate._ I jabbed buttons in quick succession, while berating myself for my carelessness. I was definitely losing my touch. _How could I possibly forget this?_ Even at this height, completing a non-water safe landing would be almost impossible without wreaking the perfectly planned delayed heating and speed. We would simply 'burn up' like Slaine stated minutes ago if I miscalculated again. Frowning, I stared at our current latitudinal and longitudinal predicted landing spot, the values constantly changing, but still remaining in the water. "Dammit." I clenched my teeth. "Inaho!?" The voice came with more authority and certainty. I had no time to explain the situation to him. We were 5000m from the ground now. The best alternative would be to tilt the Kataphrakt to the side and use the engines to thrust our two machines towards land. I looked towards the fuel meter; it was flashing; it was low. I discarded the idea. The width of the ocean we were currently in was massive for lack of a better word. We were heading too far towards the left. I closed off a wing and was thrown towards the side, the corners of my seat cutting into me. The metal creaked and we were on a steep tilt. The cockpit was sweltering, sweat clung to my clothing, tart salt slipping into my mouth. My arising uncomfortableness only intensified. 2000m from the ground. We were still designated to land in the ocean. Slaine's engine was completely off, so he wouldn't be able to aid me. I swore again, resorting to my first idea: it was do or die. I still had Yuki-nee san to return to. My Kataphrakt was now parallel to the ground, I glanced at the fuel: barely any remaining. Determined, I decided to burn the engines out. I cranked the speed up to max. The vibrations became more predominant. We were shaking. 1500m now. I could see the tips of land. 1000m, so close to the ground. 500m, I stressed the engines further.

We wouldn't make it.

A feeling of weight left my Kataphrakt; a gasp escaped from my agape mouth; Tharsis' hand slipped from my grip as we hit turbulence. Instantly, I began moving faster towards land. I saw the blocks turn into buildings, the holes become windows and the ants become people as Slaine slipped further away. I reached my hand out towards him, but the gap was far too large. We were floating further apart. _Dammit, the only reason I am going to survive this is because my acceleration increased due the loss of Tharsis._ It would not be right if I was the only survivor. What was the point of going through all this trouble for him to simply die?

Shit. I realised that I couldn't tell him what I had wished for. In a desperate attempt to express probably the last things he would ever hear I shouted: "Slaine, I wished you would forgive yourself,"- because I certainly could not. A wave of static sounded from the mic.

I yelled.  
"Slaine!!!" I heard a splash of water before blacking out...

* * *

 

The government has prevented us from releasing uncertified information, so at our current state we can not report on the official status of war, though victory may be close in our clutches after Empress Asseylum's declaration. There have been reports of many pilots crashing into Earth after our most recent moon struggle. There have been around 5 dead and 3 missing. One of them being ensign Kaizuka Inaho, currently reported missing. He is believed to have been engaging in battle with Count Troyard before crashing. If anyone has seen him please report to officials immediately.                                              

-*whisper* um sir we have new information 

-*whisper* should the listeners really hear this?

-doesn't matter, just read.

*cough* Sorry for the interruption. We have an update coming through. The United Federation of Earth has been declared victorious. Vers has surrendered after the collapse of the moon landing. Kaizuka Inaho now has been announced mostly likely dead. Debris from the wreckage has been spotted, his conspicuous orange Kataphrakt barely recognisable. Expects regrettably say, though no body has been found, survival from such a fall is impossible. A funeral will be held the following week, honouring the soldiers for their sacrifice towards peace on Earth. We officially bestow the title of knight on Kaizuka Inaho for his contribution towards the end of the war and killing Count Troyard in his last stand.

 

We now conclude our broadcast of the latest update on the Vers and Earth situation. _Fiat justitia ruat caelum (let justice be done, though the heavens fall)._

 

* * *

 

Everything was pitch black. Repetitively, I opened and closed my eyes. I was able to make out a greyish haze and a small silhouette. Upon closer inspection it was a little girl with long black hair; she was crying. "Nao-chan, why do they hurt us? Why do we have to kill people?" Was she speaking to me? Who was she? All these questions went through my head, but my memory was lacking. My brain was blank.

Most importantly, where was I?

A voice went through my head. "It's the military compulsory education after Heaven's Gate. It's okay, Yuki-nee san. I'll do the killing if you don't want to." _That's right, the girl in front of me is Yuki-nee san and I'm Inaho._ I glanced at my hands. They were small. A stinging pain attacked me. Yuki had slapped me, she suddenly became older. "Don't say something like that. These are people you're talking about. I'm the older sister. I'll protect you, not the other way around." I gripped my face. It was too late already. My hands were already stained with vermillion blood. "Yuki-nee san, if there were no wars, we would live like normal people." But that would never happen as wars were always looming around the corner.

So, what else can I do, but move forward with these bloody hands? Yuki-nee san's image gradually faded into the darkness and the enclosed space became brighter. I was blinded.

Opening my eyes, I forgot what had recently transpired, but remembered a bittersweet sense of nostalgia and sadness. I touched my face. It was wet. Had I been crying? I reached out towards the sky, attempting to grasp a feeling that I couldn't describe. It was something akin to longing. Then, I remembered what had happened.

Slaine.

I propped myself up, my clothes crusted with salt and my mouth wrecking of it. The sound of waves registered in my head. I was on a beach. For how long exactly, I did not know. My muscles ached and pain was assaulting me from all areas. I touched my left arm. It was soaked not with water, but a coagulated liquid: blood. I inspected my arm and winced; it was severely wounded, but still mobile. I disregarded it. Slaine was a first priority, everything else preceded it. I searched around the ceaseless expanse of yellow. My Kataphrakt was no where to be seen. I must have ended up landing half in water and half on land. Where was Slaine? He had to be nearby as were carried by the same current.

I continued searching and caught sight of a red coat. I staggered, attempting to get up. I trudged towards the coat. As I neared, there was no sight of Slaine. Resigned, I looked out at the horizon. The sun bounced off the water, sparkling on the surface, sending rays off into the distance. Then, I spotted a small disruption in the light show. There was something white, floating. Without hesitating, I took of my clothes and got into the sub zero water. My arm felt like it was being sawed off, but it didn't stop me from swimming and achieving my goal. The object was not too far away. Just 50m, but with only one properly functioning arm and a reverse current it was difficult. The cold water slapped my face as I took a breath. The intervals between each stop for air became became shorter and shorter.

My energy was running out.

Realising how powerless I was, I stopped, but shook my head, forcing myself to continue despite the intensifying pain and the cold conditions. Calculations and logic no longer mattered. Regardless of what conclusion I reached from my deductions, the facts will simply remain the same: that in this moment there was simply no answer, no solution I could achieve with a 100% accuracy. As if the waves sensed my despair, they pushed the object closer to me. I felt a smile for, briefly on my lips. I swam closer to it. It was definitely a body, no I cut my mind off from that morbid thought. Slaine wasn't dead until I confirmed it with my hands. I grabbed his white shirt and pulled his arm towards me. He was unbelievably cold. His skin was frigid, a hue of unhealthy blue. I grabbed his arm to check his pulse. It was absent...

No, it couldn't be. I held him tight to my body with my good arm and let us drift back to the shore. I had forgotten about the state of my arm. Pulling him onto the sand, I looked at his face: expressionless, much like sleeping. I plopped myself on the sand, unbuttoned his shirt and placed both my hands on his chest. I compressed it around fifty times before moving my mouth to his lips. I hesitated a little before placing them on his, breathing air into his mouth. They were icy cold. A thought crossed my mind: they were strangely soft. I stopped thinking; that was ridiculous.

I had lost count of how many cycles of RCP I did before my arms collapsed under my weight. Slaine did not wake up. He had long passed from this world. I felt like screaming from the pain in my arms, but instead bit my lips. What was I supposed to do? I was stranded on an island with a probably highly infected arm without any nearby vicinities. I could possibly find a disinfecting plant and look for food. No, I shook my head to empty my thoughts. I had find out what to do with Slaine first.

What was I meant to do? I asked myself again. These was a pain in my chest. I leaned my head on his chest and awkwardly wrapped my arms around him.

I didn't want to lose somebody again. I had failed for the first time. I had betrayed Asseylum, Yuki-nee san and myself. I couldn't save him. I couldn't. Why couldn't I? I replayed the scenario in my head. I would have definitely been able to save him, if I had realised that we were going to land in water sooner. I slammed my fist into the ground. Why was I so careless? Did talking to him distract me to the point where my thoughts weren't progessing probably. I didn't want to admit it, but during the short time we had together, while falling I began to feel a sense of vague happiness when talking with him. I looked at the sky as if I could see Asseylum's eyes through them. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I couldn't fulfil my promise. I laid on him for a while, breathing in the smell of the sea. It didn't occur to me that I was doing something strange and out of character. I didn't know why, but the loss of Slaine felt like I had lost something important.

Upon touching his skin, I noted that it was warmer than before. Was I imagining things or was that because of the sun? I felt my consciousness slip away from me.

 A cough was last thing I registered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. I'm sorry if Inaho is OOC. We don't really see things from his perspective (by inside thoughts) in the show, so this is my take on his inner thoughts. 
> 
> Next chapter preview:
> 
> "Inaho, you should look at your arm. Here I'll wrap it up for you. I've got military training, so I'll do it properly." I reached out towards his arm. 
> 
> "Thank you." 
> 
> Inaho turned around to look at me. He stared a little before saying, "what should we do now? Retreat or approach that landing castle?"


End file.
